


【丕植】以M的名义埋葬你

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	【丕植】以M的名义埋葬你

**如果唯有死亡能让爱情不灭，我愿以鲜血交换永不分离。**

“你的眼睛很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

男人低低地笑了两声，听得他毛骨悚然。

“我想……剜下一只来。”

“不！”曹植惊恐地瞪大了双眼，身子跪在地上，不住地往后退着。

“不要！曹丕你——”

脏话被噎在喉中，男人的脚踩在他肩膀上，冷冷地笑着：“我告诉过你，叫我什么？”

半晌，才听到少年颤抖着声音：“主……主人……”

曹丕居高临下的看着他，唇边终于勾起一丝微笑，“主人想让他的奴隶知道，奴隶所有的一切，都归属于主人。”

“所有。”

曹丕拍拍手，叫来几名医生。

“把他的左眼剜下来，做成人体琥珀。”

“曹丕你个变态！我恨你！”

“你就是个混蛋！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！啊——”

曹植醒来的时候，视线内混沌一片，他头痛的很，仿佛要炸裂开来。

他不知自己身处何处，便伸手去碰。

手忽然被另一只温凉的手握住，耳边传来熟悉的冷峻音调。

“你醒了？”

曹植条件反射般的抽回手，身体不住朝后退着，却抵在一面冰冷的墙上。

曹丕并没有生气：“这几天暂停调教，你先配合医生把伤养好。”

“你为什么要这么对我？”

曹丕离开的脚步顿了一下，似乎没料到他会和自己说话。

“养好伤之后，我会安排你的工作。”

“什么？！”

曹植出院那天，看着镜子中的自己，凄凉地笑了笑——

一道白色的绷带从左眼一直绑到右侧脸颊。

果然，这样谁都看不出来是昔日尊贵的小少爷了。

曹丕，你还真下得去手啊。

曹植花了一个月才适应用右眼看东西。

曹丕给了他一个崭新的身份，安排他做自己的助手，打理一些集团的内部事务，大多数情况下还是在曹丕身边工作。

但至少，那个变态不会整天调教自己了。

“这个策划可以通过，看来以前学的东西还没忘。”曹丕看完，签上字，“待会儿写一份竞标书，这是资料，你先看一下。另外——”

他靠在座椅上，似乎有些疲劳。

“司马集团也会参与竞标。”

外面忽然有些骚动。

“曹丕！曹丕！”

“你他妈的死哪儿去啦？给本少爷滚出来！”

曹植一惊，谁居然敢这样骂曹丕？他转头看看，曹丕只是蹙了蹙眉。

总裁办公室的门被一脚踢开，一个身着蓝色西装的少年手里拿着一份文件，骂骂咧咧地闯进来。

不过当他看到办公室里还有一个人的时候，不禁愣了一下。

“仲达，别随意进我办公室，行吗？”

曹植心下一紧，这是司马集团的大少爷，司马懿。

因为司马集团的董事长还健在，所以司马懿也只是负责一些外部的事务。以前他和曹丕来往的多，倒和曹植只见过几次面。

司马懿斜眼看着曹植，曹植被他看得直发憷，生怕他认出自己来。

“子桓，这人谁啊？”

“我的助手。”曹丕的语气没有半分不耐烦，甚至可以说是温柔，“你来找我做什么？”

“曹子桓你少骗我！”司马懿一下把文件拍在曹丕桌前，“你从来不用助手，这人打哪儿来的？眼睛又是怎么回事儿？”

曹丕似是无奈的看着他：“好吧，他是我的M。”

“你不是答应过我退出这个圈子吗？！”

“某些特殊原因，我不方便和你说。”

“就算你再怎么喜欢他，你也不能让他插手集团事务！”司马懿怎么也想不到，曹丕居然会让一个奴隶做他的助手。

“仲达，这是曹氏集团的事。”

“好，”司马懿转头看着曹植，忽然笑了，“我想邀请这位先生和我一起共进晚餐，不知先生可否赏光啊？”

“仲达！”

“放心——”司马懿粲然一笑，“这顿饭是以私人身份，我仅仅想和这位先生做个朋友罢了，曹丕你没有权利阻止。”

司马懿眸光盈盈地看着曹植，曹植被他看得发慌，不禁转头看向曹丕，征求他的意见。

“这件事你自己做主。”曹丕面无表情。

曹植不知怎么就同意了司马懿，他只是很想知道，司马懿为什么能和曹丕那样说话。以及，摆脱曹丕晚上的调教。

“你不要和他说的太多，涉及私人话题，最好不要谈。吃完饭打电话给我，我去接你。”曹丕给他戴上一个白色的眼罩。

曹植穿着一身米色的西服，坐在司马懿对面，外面已经纷纷扬扬的下起了雪，不过室内的暖气倒是很足。

“尝尝，这家的牛排，以前子桓经常带我来吃。”

司马懿笑意灿然，只是曹植觉得，似乎他把自己当成了情敌。

曹植没有多说什么，倒是司马懿一直问东问西，实在逼急了，曹植也只好说是曹丕不让自己告诉他。

司马懿只是失落了一下，不过很快又热情的给他倒酒。

室内的暖气开的很热，曹植又不好意思告诉司马懿，只好把西服外套脱下来，叠放在一边。

他抬头，看见司马懿陡然变了脸色。

“司马少爷，您……”

“他给你穿环了？！”

司马懿的目光死死盯着他前胸，坠着红宝石的金环在白衬衫下若隐若现，曹植的脸涨得通红，急忙拿起衣服挡在身前。

“他居然给你穿环了……”司马懿失魂落魄地坐回原位，又不禁苦笑，“我没想到，他真的这么喜欢你……”

“司马少爷，您在说什么？”

司马懿喝了一口红酒，情绪似乎渐渐稳定下来。

“我是曹丕的第一个M。”

“什么？！”

司马懿无视曹植的惊讶，继续若无其事的说下去：“是我那天主动跪在他面前，求他羞辱我，鞭打我……是我把他带进这个圈子。”

司马懿笑了笑：“是我一点点教他，如何成为一个优秀的S。”

他认真地看着曹植，“他是我见过最好的S，真的很好，如果你也喜欢他，就好好陪在他身边。”

“我不喜欢他，司马少爷，他对我做的一切，都是强迫我的，我恨他。”

“如果你喜欢曹丕，我很乐意退出。”

“他对你强迫调教？连穿环也是吗？”

“是的，他把我囚禁在身边，还剜去了我的眼睛。”

“子桓……他不是这样的啊……”司马懿感到十分震惊。

“他就是个变态，司马少爷。”

司马懿忽然笑了，他的眸中似有点点星光，“我跪在他面前无数次，求他给我穿环，都被他拒绝了。他说，他不忍心……可他居然会给你穿环……”

气氛一时陷入沉寂。

曹植忍不住问他：“你们现在……”

“我们早就分开了。”司马懿将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，有些醉意，“是我不想跟着他了，那时候玩心太重，总跟他无理取闹，后来就分开了。”

“我也遇到过很多S，可是没有一个有他好。”

“我听说他一直在玩，在圈里也比较有名气了……后来又去找他，都被他拒绝了。”

“他说，我迟早会接管司马集团，这种身份，实在是不适合调教。”

“哈哈哈……他知道我喜欢他，他知道……”

“他是我见过最好的S，我看得出来他很爱你，你好好珍惜他。”

曹植坐在副驾驶，看着窗外，想起司马懿最后对他说的话。

他很爱我？可笑！

“他跟你都说了些什么？”曹丕趁着等红绿灯的时候问他。

“没说些什么，只是跟我谈了谈你们之间的事。”曹植依旧望着窗外。

“我和他之间其实……”

“跟我没关系。”

车内气氛有些冷寂。

夜雪纷纷而下，曹丕把空调开到最大，却见曹植还是有些发抖。

“外套落在那里了？”

“嗯。”

“穿我的。”趁着等红灯，曹丕解开安全带，把自己的外套脱给曹植。

“穿上，别给我添麻烦。”曹丕踩下油门。

曹植实在是冷得受不了，只好披在身上。

西服上还带有他的体温，仿佛还像小时一样，二哥把在雪地玩耍的他揪回来，裹上一件外套。

可是，这个人已经不是自己的二哥了。

去别墅的路恰好维修，只好改道经过夜市。

“想吃糖葫芦么？”曹丕看他一直朝窗外看，不禁问道。

“不想。”

“我想。”曹丕停下车，“和我一起去买。”

曹植没办法拗他，只好也跟着下了车。外面冷的很，凛风如刀，裹着铁屑般的雪花扑面而来。

曹植转头看着那人只穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，站在风雪里，和路边的老人买糖葫芦。

“你小时候最喜欢吃这个了，父亲觉得不干净，总不让你吃，哪回不是我偷偷买给你的？”曹丕递给他一支糖葫芦，笑了笑，“拿着吧，知道你馋。”

这个人，真的是曹丕么？

那个用尽手段折磨他的曹丕，那个不惜剜去他左眼的曹丕，那个冷漠至极的曹丕。

以及现在这个，温柔宠溺的曹丕。

就在曹植愣愣的接过他手中的糖葫芦时，突然看到曹丕脸色一变，目光落在他后脑上——那里，闪烁着一个激光红点。

电光火石之间，曹植被他猛地推开，枪声闷响，血花在男人白色的衬衫上炸开来，冰糖葫芦掉落一地。

曹植大脑一片空白，怔怔的接住男人倒下的身体，滚烫而又鲜红的液体渗在手心，滴滴答答染红了雪地。

“笨蛋……”曹丕忍着疼痛，咬牙说道，“我没死，打电话给总部，快！”

曹植手忙脚乱的摸出手机，沾满了男人鲜血的手一直在屏幕上打滑，好不容易颤抖着拨了出去，也支支吾吾说不清发生了什么。

还是曹丕把手机夺过来：“吴质，我在夜市口遇到枪袭，你马上派人来。”

曹丕只是被打中了左肩，在家族医院住了一天，没有什么大碍便回到总部调养，毕竟有很多事情离不开他。曹丕还是不能坐太长时间，大多数时候他躺在自己卧室里休息，晚上曹植来他房里汇报事务。

自然是对外封锁了消息，因此司马懿也没来打扰。

经过吴质的调查，制造袭击的很可能是雇佣兵，其上线目前还没有头绪。对方只派出了一个狙击手，这次是因为曹植穿了曹丕的外套，所以没有袭击成功，但对方很有可能发动下一次袭击。

曹植听完这一切，看着躺在床上的男人，觉得难以理解。

为什么曹丕要替他挡那一枪？

自己是他的玩物，即便死掉了也没什么损失。

而那一瞬间又在曹植脑海里浮现——他几乎是毫不犹豫的替自己挡住了那一枪。

——他是我见过最好的S，我看得出来他很爱你，你好好珍惜他。

曹丕……

你究竟为什么这么对我？

“愣着干嘛？”他看了看汇报完的曹植，“去洗澡，过来睡觉。”

等到曹植搭着湿漉漉的头发出来，便准备在他床下打地铺。

以前都是睡在总裁办公室的。

曹植还暗自庆幸他中枪，毕竟最近一个月都没有调教了。

“到床上睡。”

“啊？”曹植吃了一惊，抬头对上那人冷峻的眸子。

“怎么，你是担心我会对你做出什么吗？”

这副样子，倒是不能。

于是曹植爬上了床，小心翼翼在曹丕身边躺下。

他这几天处理事务太多，一会儿便有了困意，沉沉睡去。

黑夜中，男人温凉的手伸过来，握住了他的手。

过了几天，曹丕好歹能下地走动。

这几天给曹植一种错觉，他们仿佛是以前的恋人一般。

他给曹丕喂粥，曹丕会逗他笑，就好像那些事从未发生过。

“父亲的死因并非如外界所言，是重病不治去世的。”曹丕望着他略微诧异的眸子，继续说，“那次我们都遭遇了暗杀，父亲头部受枪，一些总部高层也当场死亡，只剩下荀先生和我。荀先生悲伤过度导致失音，便放手集团事务，在乡下调养。”

“这次我遭遇强袭的事情估计他也知道了，你去看看他，顺便跟他说我没有事，让他放心。”

曹丕顿了顿，又补充一句：“不要在那里待太久。”

礼品已经准备好了，曹植坐上一辆防弹的宾利。

那是一栋小型的别墅，坐落在山脚，是田园风格的装修。

侍从将曹植带到一个湖中的小亭上，一个男人背对着他，身着白色的亚麻和服，跪坐在蒲团上，着手调茶。

侍从向曹植示意，接过曹植带来的礼物，便退了下去。

“荀先生，我是总裁的助手，总裁派我过来跟您说，他已无大碍，让您放心。”

荀彧抬头看了看他，褐眸中平淡得很，像是柔光下的澄澈湖水，泛着浅色光波。

荀彧点点头，指了指对面的蒲团，示意他坐下。

曹植只好坐下，用仅有的右眼打量他。

荀彧蓄了头发，还不算长，大概是从父亲去世那天开始的吧。

曹植以前和荀彧也比较相熟，毕竟他是曹操的助手。这人以前就是这副温雅从容的性子，办起事来却狠辣决绝，深得曹操信任。

荀彧低着头调茶，空气中弥漫着茶水的苦香，湖风吹来，便散了。

案几旁放着一部佛经，曹植也不大认识。

两人静坐品茶，曹植觉得时间差不多了，便向荀彧告辞回到总部。

三天后，曹氏集团董事长遇袭，在场的内部高层全部毙命，无一幸免。

那是一场绝无外人可知的机密会议，怎么会……

曹植站在门外，看着会议室内鲜血四溢，尸身横陈。

那个男人倒在地上，身体被机枪扫穿，身下一片血海。

怎么会……

身后传来木屐的“踏踏”声。

曹植转头，看见一人穿着白色和服，手中拿着枪，笑吟吟的望着他。

只是那眸光熟悉得很，像是柔光下的湖水。

“曹丕策划了一年前的暗杀，导致前任董事长——也就是您的父亲惨死，集团原有势力也土崩瓦解，但是我们一直都在。”

“小少爷，欢迎回来。”

曹植没有理他说了什么，也不管到底是哪方势力灭了哪方势力。

他只知道，他死了。

曹植俯下身去，伸手替他闭上眼睛，却看见他脖颈上系着一段红绳，似是贴身佩戴着什么。

那是一个水滴形的琥珀吊坠，琥珀里，是他的左眼。

他笑了，终于知道了这个游戏的意义。

SM的意义。

直至我死，永不分离，永远臣服。

吻落上琥珀，泛着光润的色泽。

“主人。”

——END——


End file.
